daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Abe Carver and Lexie Brooks
Abraham Washington "Abe" Carver and Alexandra "Lexie" Brooks are a fictional couple on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. They are the parents or Theo Carver. 'History' When Lexie Brooks comes to Salem in July 1987 as a police Officer and partner of Officer Abe Carver. Later in 1990, Abe and Lexie are married in July 1991. In September 1992, Lexie is believed to be pregnant, but however it is a believed that the test were false, devastating her and Abe. Lexi once flirts with Abe's brother Jonah in the Summer of 1994, but they stop short of an affair. Lexie later sleeps with Abe's illegitimate son Brandon Walker before she knows of his connection to her husband In 2001. In 2005, Lexie has an affair with Tek Kramer, whom she dates after her husband was presumed dead. The underlying pain in Abe and Lexie's relationship was always their inability to conceive a child. The two finally agreed to discuss adoption, and Stefano arranged for them to meet a young woman named Marlo, and to adopt her baby. Abe and Lexie had just gotten baby Isaac home when more troubles struck...Abe misunderstood a situation involving Brady Black playing cowboys and Indians (he was currently wanted by the police), and shot him. Brady spent a long time without the usage of his legs, and even sued the police force. Abe and Lexie were heartbroken when it was revealed that the son they had been raising was Bo and Hope's son when his birth father came to town to claim him. Although they originally tried to keep him, when Abe realized what this was doing to Lexie he signed custody over to Bo and Hope. He and Lexie separated briefly because he couldn't reconcile himself to his wife turning into a true DiMera. They reconciled before long, and when Lexie realized she was pregnant, they were overjoyed. On the day Lexie was due to give birth, Brandon Walker burst in proclaiming that he was Abe's son. Not long after, Abe learned that Lexie had slept with Brandon, and he could be the father of little Theo! Luckily, Abe was the father, and before Brandon left town, he and Abe were able to embrace each other as father and son. Abe was just beginning to enjoy being a full-time father for the first time when he was shot dead the day of his son's christening, the first victim of the 2003 Salem serial killer. Months later Abe turned up on a remote tropical island, a complete replica of Salem, desperate to get back to Lexie before she could move on (no explanation for why his ghost appeared in Salem after his 'death'). He worked together with Roman and later John to try to get off the island. They were successful in escaping the island, but not all of them made it back to Salem. Abe was reunited with Lexie and Theo, thrilled to see his son in person for the first time since the day of this christening, but soon began having vision problems. He was devastated to learn that he could soon be completely blind, and was more determined than ever to spend as much time as he could with his family while he could still see them. Abe was thrilled when his son, Brandon, came home for Thanksgiving for a brief visit. After Brandon left, though, things began going downhill for Abe. He lost his vision completely and learned he was impotent, and often became angry with Lexie very easily. He began accusing her of wanting to sleep with Tek, even though she hadn't done so (at that time). A short time later, though, Abe and Lexie both decided their marriage was important to them, and that they wanted to work it out. Abe was devastated when Lexie was believed dead in a horrible car accident. Shortly after, his eyesight began to deteriorate again, and Abe had to undergo a second transplant. Not long after, it was discovered that Lexie was really alive, and had been held hostage in the tunnels under Salem for a number of months. The two were reunited and began looking forward to a future again raising their son Theo. Abe and Lexie began noticing that Theo was having problems playing with other children. After several tests, Theo was diagnosed with autism. Devastated, Abe and Lexie went to counseling and worked through their problems. The therapy helped. Abe's new look on life did cause him to make some serious changes. First, Abe finally vented his frustrations over Lexie's infidelities and was able to forgive her. In spring 2012, Lexie was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor. After some research, Abe learned that the brain tumor could have been caused by extended exposure to fumes like those present in the underground tunnels where Andre kept Lexie prisoner. Even though Stefano didn't personally lock Lexie in the tunnels, he knew that Andre was dangerous and thus felt a great responsibility for Lexie's tumor. Lexie forgave Stefano and made peace with him. When Stefano was fatally shot a few weeks later, Lexie helped plan his memorial service. Lexie opted not to go forward with any treatment, but to spend her remaining time doing things that she likes with people that she loves. Abe and EJ recreated France in the town square so that Lexie could have her day in "Paris." Friends came to the Carver house to share memories with Lexie. Lexie made scrapbooks and videos for Theo and Abe to watch after she died. And, she also left instructions for all of her friends to watch out for Theo and Abe. As Lexie grew weaker, she spent more and more time at home. Finally, Lexie died in Abe's arms while the two of them sat together in their garden. A few days later, friends and family gathered to say goodbye to Lexie in a memorial service that consisted of dancing, poetry, and laughter. Abe picked up the pieces and looked towards raising Theo. Category:Couples